


Straight To The Point

by Mysteriousinc



Series: Radiosnake Spice Prompts [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor likes getting bitten whose surprised?, Biting, I mean they’re just kissing eachother in this fic I’m so it probably doesn’t qualify, Is this fluffy?, It's kind of cute, M/M, Sex-Favorable Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), fluff?, he doesn’t mind Sir Pent biting him and kissing him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriousinc/pseuds/Mysteriousinc
Summary: When both you and your partner both have sharp teeth, there's only a matter of time before someone gets bitten.
Relationships: Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Radiosnake Spice Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Straight To The Point

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2: Teeth of the Radiosnake spicy week showdown. This is short I know, but here ya go. I hope you enjoy!

It was bound to happen sometime.

When you and your partner both have sharp teeth, and things start to get intimate someone might accidentally get bitten. Bitten like teeth breaking skin to cause blood to appear bitten.

Sir Pentious hears a gasp of pain and feels hands tighten on his waist. He was too lost in the moment of kissing the deer demon’s neck that he didn’t register the blood in his mouth. He leans back quick and looks at Alastor, “I’m sorry, I got carried away.” he says wincing a little. Damn his sharp fangs.

Alastor blinks before smiling reassuringly, “It’s quite alright, I just wasn’t expecting it.,” He replied, reaching up to rub over the bite mark.

They’re currently in Sir Pentious workshop. Alastor sitting on a table with Sir Pentious between his legs. Pentious  _ was _ working on an invention, when Alastor strolled in and started playing music. He knew he wasn’t going to finish his invention today. They danced for a bit before, Alastor leaned in to kiss him. After that, it was only a matter of time before he lifted Alastor on the table.

“Are you ok, do you want to stop?”, Pentious asks.

“No we don’t need to, it didn’t bother me. This was the first time you’ve bitten me and you drew blood.”, he sounded interested? “I guess I should have expected that from dating a snake.” He says, lifting his hand to rub a thumb across the blood on his fangs. 

“So did you like it..?”, he said dubiously.

“I would be lying if I said it  _ didn’t _ give me a rush of excitement.”, he said, smile growing. 

Oh. Well ok then.

“Well I can always do it again, if you wish.” he said, smirking. He traces the bite mark with his claws, feeling Alastor shudder. “Heh you look like you were just a vampire’s dinner.”

“Well you certainly have the look and attitude for a vampire dear!”, he said wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “You’d make a good vampire actually.” 

“If I’m the vampire then what does that make you?” he says leaning in to kiss the mark. “ The ‘Vampire’s lover?’” he said jokingly.

“Hmm lover, entertainer,  _ and _ executioner”, Alastor says. “I can multitask.” he says cheekily.

“Hmm even better dear.” he replied, biting another spot on his neck. He feels himself getting lost in the moment again. 


End file.
